Emily Granger
"Kyle, you don't understand. '''We can help you'. We can help you if you come with us. ... Don't stand against us, Kyle. You cannott win. You cannot hide for much longer. You're fighting on the wrong side," '' -- Emily to Kyle when reunited with her brother Emily Granger 'is a main character and an antagonist, mentioned in ''Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers' ''and appearing in 'Scorpion. ''She is the older sister of Kyle and Hector Granger. Several years after the outbreak, it is discovered that Emily is a member of the Brigade, a mysterious group threatening the Castle. She serves as the secondary antagonist of ''Season 1 ''and the primary antagonist of ''Season 2. Overview Personality By the time Emily reunites with her brother Kyle, she has become totally loyal to the Brigade's mysterious cause and is willing to do anything to discover the location of the Castle. She believes her organisation's mission is humanity's best and last hope and is willing to do almost anything to advance their goals, even harm her own family. Emily is slowly revealed to be highly manipulative, as she lies to Kyle that the group found Hector in the wilderness. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Emily's life before the outbreak, other than Kyle mentions that she wanted to go into the military. Post-Apocalypse On the day of the outbreak, Emily skipped school and went to a friends house, leaving Kyle and Hector with their sitter. At some point following the outbreak, she encountered and joined a group called the Brigade and began terrorising the Castle. Season 1 ('Scorpion') 'Knights and Dragons' Emily firsts appears alongside Creed in a woodland not far from the Castle, unknowingly holding her brother at gunpoint. She demands to know where the Castle is, whereupon Kyle tells her to fuck off. Recognising his voice, she turns him over and is horrified to discover it is her long-lost brother. 'Join Or Die' 'Mozart' 'What We Become' Season 2 ('Scorpion') 'The Strange Place' Deaths Killed by: * Mike Trapp (alive) As Emily is about to stab Kyle's fingers so he falls to his death, Mike appears behind her, cuts her leg and then slits her throat. Her boby topples forwards and over the cliff, spraying her brother with her blood. Killed Victims * Veronica * 1 unnamed member of the Knighthood (alive) * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Kyle Granger "...Not today, not tomorrow...but I'm '''gonna kill you',"'' Emily and Kyle were never especially close, despite being brother and sister, and their relationship is completely ruined when they discover they are on opposite sides of the conflict between the Castle and the Brigade. Nonetheless, Emily still appears to care for Kyle, ordering him to join her in the Sect so they can fight side by side. Even when they become bitter enemies, Emily is still reluctant to carry out Skullface's order and kill her own brother. After he kills Skullface, Kyle vows to kill Emily "not today, not tomorrow". Skullface Emily appears to despise Skullface, and yet is forced to obey his orders. She also appears to fear him on some level. Creed Trivia * Emily is the third member of the Granger Family to be an antagonist, the others being Hector and Thomas. * She is the third female primary antagonist, the others being Sally Neil and The Lady. Category:Characters Category:Granger Family Category:Antagonists Category:The Brigade Category:'Scorpion' Category:Season 1 ('Scorpion') Category:Main Characters Category:The Federates Category:Season 2 ('Scorpion') Category:Deceased Characters